Ordinary Days of the Spy Family
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Lizzie dan Wilbur bersiap memutar mata, tapi ucapan sang ayah membuat mata mereka membola. / nextgen!hetalia. minfic for mage. see warnings inside. review, please?


**a/n**: minific untuk ulangtahun Mage C: _Enchanted_ menyusul ya ;w;/

**::** **O**_rdinary_ **D**_ay_s **o**f **t**he **S**py **F**a_mil_y **::**  
><em>APH<em> © **Hidekaz Himaruya**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: AU, all-humans, OOC, OC yang memegang peranan cukup penting, nextgen!Hetalia, hetero (is that even a warning?)

**ooOOoo**

* * *

><p>Lizzie dan Wilbur menghabiskan sarapan mereka seraya ayah dan ibu mereka bersiap-siap dengan rutinitas pagi mereka yang biasa, meski pun hari ini hari pertama liburan. Pagi hari di rumah kecil mereka di Cleveland selalu sama: Ibu yang memakai celemek dan memasak di dapur dengan perut membuncit karena janin yang membesar dalam rahimnya dan Ayah yang menghabiskan <em>sandwich<em>-nya dengan obrolan satu arah tentang betapa _awesome_-nya pekerjaan sebagai seorang _spy_, alias mata-mata. Pekerjaan yang nyaris menyita seluruh waktu yang dimiliki Gilbert.

Bukan berarti Gilbert—ayah mereka—tidak memiliki waktu untuk mereka sekeluarga habiskan bersama. Ya, dia selalu berusaha menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama-sama, tapi selalu saja ada halangan di tengah-tengah itu semua. Entah panggilan mendadak dari bosnya Alfred (sampai sekarang, Lizzie terus bertanya-tanya benarkah Alfred adalah bosnya. Lizzie pernah bertemu dengannya sekali dan dia sangat ragu jika maniak burger itu adalah seorang bos karena dilihat dari sisi mana pun, dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan posisi itu) karena ada misi, Arthur—_partner_-nya—yang seenak jidat meninggalkan misi karena istrinya Lily melahirkan, atau musuh yang—entah muncul dari mana—menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Elizaveta sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena janin di dalam rahimnya terus membesar. Dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena dia tidak ingin keguguran. Rencananya, jika anak ketiga mereka seorang perempuan, dia akan menamainya Beth, sesuai dengan keinginannya dan Lizzie. Tapi jika laki-laki, Elizaveta hanya berharap Gilbert tidak menamainya Awesome.

Liburan tahun ini, Lizzie dan Wilbur tidak yakin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi berlibur bersama ke suatu tempat tanpa ada gangguan.

Jadi ketika Elizaveta Beilschmidt mulai bosan dengan cerita-cerita (yang menurut Gilbert) _awesome_ yang keluar dari mulut suaminya itu dan bermaksud menanyakan apa dia ada pekerjaan, dua anak bertukar warna rambut dari mereka itu sudah siap memutar bola mata. Tapi ucapan Gilbert membuat mata mereka membola.

"Kerja? Oh, Eliza, bagaimana mungkin di umur tiga puluh tahun kau sudah pikun? Ini hari libur dan aku yang _awesome_ ini—tentu saja—tidak bekerja!"

Elizaveta mengerjapkan matanya, menahan hasrat untuk memukul kepala Gilbert dengan wajan penggorengan. "Tapi… biasanya kau selalu bekerja," ujar Elizaveta, pendar kebingunan menghiasi mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Bahkan saat liburan," tambah Lizzie, menjulingkan matanya yang identik dengan sang ibu ke arah Gilbert. Wilbur mengangguk setuju, menyebabkan rambut brunetnya bergoyang searah dengan lucu.

"Alfred memberiku libur. Yah, dia memang orang yang nggak _awesome_ sama sekali, terutama perut selulitnya itu—tapi ada saat-saat tertentu dia bersikap cukup _awesome_, meski pun tidak se-_awesome_ aku, tentu saja," ujar Gilbert, melempar empat buah tiket Disney Land dan menunggu reaksi Lizzie dan Wilbur, yang segera menandak-nandak dengan heboh. Elizaveta mengulum senyum keibuan. Gilbert meleleh dalam hati.

"Mungkin karena pacarnya yang nggak _awesome_ itu—siapa? Natalia? Ah, terserah—pokoknya, mungkin dia memberiku libur karena dia sendiri juga cuti. Mungkin Natalia tiba-tiba hamil atau tiba-tiba kabur lagi ke Rusia untuk mengejar kakaknya yang juga nggak _awesome_ itu."

Gilbert menegakkan duduknya dan berseringai. "_Kiddos_," ujarnya. "_It's time for an awesome family time_!"

* * *

><p>(And I'll leave the rest to your imagination…)<p>

**nextgen!Hetalia** itu adalah istilah yang dibuat **Mage** untuk menyebut anak-anak dari para pairing, macam Lizzie dan Wilbur di sini. tentu aja semuanya hetero C: meski gue udah ngucapin, happy birthday Mage! maaf cuma bisa ngasih ini, karena Enchanted masih dalam masa pembuatan. hehe. have a blast!

oh ya, Happy New Year! :D /tiupterompet

i have nothing much to say really, so… drop me a review, please? ;w;/ makasih udah mau baca :D

-**yuka**eri


End file.
